story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Leona Kizaki
Leona Kizaki (木崎 レオナ Kizaki Reona) is one of the four main characters in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Lovely type idol using green theme color and Natural Diva as her primary brand. She is named Leona Casiraghi in English dub. 'Appearance' Leona has green eyes and green hair that reaches to her chest, adorned with a dark green flower barrette holding a white chain. She also wears Christmas-tree shaped earrings. Her casual attire consists of a light green T-shirt, denim overalls, white socks with green lining, and short green boots. 'Personality' Leona is a somewhat snobby and self-centered girl. She's also very lonely and jealous of Harue for always having friends around her. Leona used to be quite a kind girl, often secluding herself away from the other idols because Leona thought that she didn't fit in with any of them. However, as the series progress, she became more easy-going and began to interact with her friends. To prevent herself from changing, Leona performed a magic trick upon herself to make her stop being harsh, because she didn't want the fun to be taken away from her life. However, she was brought back to her senses and the spell was reversed. 'Etymology' Kizaki (木崎): Ki (木) means "Tree" while Zaki (崎) means "Peninsula". Leona (レオナ) is a female form of the name Leo or Leon. The name is derived from the Latin leo for "lion". 'Relationships' 'Main People' Reto Allegri: The boy Leona loves. Harue Amamori: Leona looks up to Harue as an inspiration. She supports and trains with Harue during Harue's special training. Harue notes that Leona is a bit like her mother when Leona does things like waking her up and making lunch for both of them. Forte: A fellow member of the unit Latin Maniac. One of Leona's choices for punishment after waking up late is to form a unit with her and Forte. Leona agrees to form a unit and they named it Latin Maniac. Angelica Suárez: A fellow member of Latin Maniac. Angelica has a very thorough understanding of Leona's mindset. Nina: Leona and Nina get on really well seeing as they are both quite studious and crazy. Most of the time they are seen helping each other out in a variety of ways. Nina uses her shoot-out skills to help Leona with magic, in such ways, such as moving materials around for example, whilst Leona helps Nina master her spells, by allowing her to use flowers as sort of target practise, which also helps Nina by allowing her to test some inventions and even come up with new ones to try out and invent. They are always kind to each other and never seen arguing or annoyed. Chino Mimura: Leona and Chino have an good relationship with each other. Leona helps Chino with her weapon by either a target shooting task or by helping her specifically. They don't have as intimate or as fun relationship as Leona does with Angelica and Nina, but it is still really good. 'Someone Else' Katja Housen: They first met when Leona had offered Katja some cough drops to help with her coughs. They are kind to each other. Charlotte: Leona and Charlotte are good friends and are often seen playing together, however Charlotte sometimes gets jealous of Leona's skills and abilities, so there is a small piece of rivalry between them as well as friendship. Akane Otoshiro: Akane and Leona are respectively the 'true counterpart' of Yumi and Harue. Akane also seems to be very jealous of Leona's friendship with other people, which deepens her disgust toward Yumi and fuels her venom toward each other, especially in the later episodes. Yumi Natsukawa: Leona admires and respects Yumi. Although she is a bit strange, Leona likes how her lessons are interesting and how she thinks of fun things for J.L.G to do. When Yumi asked Leona if she really wanted to give up her dreams in order to let Yumi stay by her side, Leona chose to not give up on her dreams. VM: She is VM's classmate along with Harue. Nagisa Kazeno: Both Leona and Nagisa have neutral views of each other. They both accept each other as friends, but don't have a strong friendship like the two may have with other friends nor do they have a negative view/actions directed from or to each other. However, the two are known to co-operate well when performing, but that is merely for battling purposes. Kirari Hanakomachi: Has a little opinion on Kirari. Luna Christensen: Leona doesn't seem to get on that well with Luna, seeing as she often makes most of her plans go wrong, especially when trying to stop Akane's hostility towards Kirari, Leona's thing seems to get in the way of her. Mai Fujiwara: Leona thinks that Mai's flowers are pretty. Hiro Daikuuji: As they are acquaintances, Leona doesn't have an opinion on Hiro. For some reason, she prefers to stay away from her. Manami Sonoda: They first become acquaintances after Manami offers her a burek for Leona to write down her wish. With the help of Yumi and Chino, Manami cooks Leona an apple pie for her performance, helping Leona remember the importance of a smile and actively supporting Manami with her goal of defeating Yozora. However, despite their good friendship, Leona and Manami stopped being friends in Episode 38. Yayoi Umezawa: Leona is interested by Yayoi's filmography but tries to avoid bothering her due to it. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 17 October *People's first impression of Leona is stubborn but determined. *According to manga, Leona can do the zombie dance in a sexy way. *Her favourite foods are pizza, spaghetti, and vanilla ice cream. *Her specialties are biology and making clay. *The first thing Leona does every morning is watching her plants. *One bad thing about Leona is that she sometimes split Harue's friendship with Manami. *Before joining Märchen Royal, Leona was a trainee under Shinobu Katsuragi. *Leona shares many traits with Reina Takamori: **They are both from Italy. **They both have the same hair and eye color. **They both have the same theme color. **They both own a gardening store. **Coincidentally, both of them have first names that start with "Re" and end with "Na", as well as their surnames end in letter "i". **They both have an Austrian counterpart whose personality is the opposite of a German main character (Leona = Akane < Yumi, Reina = Chieri < Mayuri) *Leona is really scary when she gets angry. *Leona can play the keyboard. *She is known as the "nature princess". *She has a twin brother named Leonardo, but he was only seen in manga adaptions. *Her weakness is caterpillar. *Leona shares her voice actress with Laala Manaka from PriPara, making her the second character in Story of World: Rainbow Village franchise to be voiced by a member from iRis - following Yumi Natsukawa then followed by Nina, Reiko Uchida, and Chino Mimura. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl